<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Hands by Melusine11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397301">Two Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11'>Melusine11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fisting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fisting, Light Dom/sub, Like super light, Oral Sex, PWP, Self-Fisting, Vaginal Fisting, but could be anywhere in time or even canon, in my head it is, its technically modern, so enjoy how you want, whew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has two hands and she knows how to use them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscharleypollard/gifts">misscharleypollard</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a quick little PWP cuz I'm in a PWP mood. Have Fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey’s got three fingers inside of Ben already and he’s breathing slowly, moaning with every press she makes into him. His cock is hard and leaking and she wants to kiss it, lick away the mess he’s making but instead, she spurts more lube onto her hand and eases her pinky finger into his eager asshole.</p>
<p>He takes it beautifully, and Rey pops up from her position to look at him. His eyes are clenched shut and his mouth is wide open.</p>
<p>“You’re taking all of me tonight, Ben,” she tells him, voice rough with want. Her thighs are slippery with her arousal, and she can’t wait until it’s her turn.</p>
<p>Ben makes a noise somewhere between a whine and a moan that sounds like her name. With her free hand, she reaches up and touches his balls, grinning in delight when they retract a bit as she fondles him. “Rey,” he says now, panting, fingers twisting up their sheets.</p>
<p>“Mmm, I’m here. You’re doing so good, Ben,” she tells him, pressing a kiss on the inside of his knee as she works her fingers in and out of him. He nods, hair a mess against his pillow. “I’m gonna add my thumb now,” she tells him, finally dipping down to kiss the tip of his cock, smearing the precum across her lips. </p>
<p>“Ah!” He gasps at the feel of her on his cock and she smiles against him, squeezing his balls before grabbing the lube again, squirting it over her thumb and down to her wrist. She adds more to the tips of her fingers when she pulls her hand out.</p>
<p>“Relax for me, baby, you’ve got this.” He nods again, whining her name and spreading his legs further apart. Rey folds her fingers together and pushes forward slowly and gently, licking at her lips, savoring the taste of him. Her thumb goes in easily enough, tucked against her other fingers and she stays there, easing in and out of him for a few moments, getting him used to the feeling and adding more lube just to be safe. When the knuckle of her thumb passes the tight ring of muscle she sighs.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he groans the word, blinking at her then smiling a little dazedly. “Feels good,” he tells her and Rey rewards him with another kiss to the tip of his cock. He’s tight and warm around her and she bites her lip when he begs for more. He rocks against her and her hand slips further in, wrist disappearing. “You,” he eventually manages to say and she grins, carefully easing around him and handing him the lube. </p>
<p>She slings her right leg over his stomach, spreading herself wide to his gaze. “I’m so wet,” she tells him, sighing in relief as she sinks three of her own fingers into her waiting heat.</p>
<p>Ben moans, and she hears the cap of the lube flick open. His calf is tucked into her armpit and she turns to kiss his leg as he keeps rocking. When he squeezes the tube it’s probably a little over-enthusiastic, and Rey feels some of it drip off of her wrist. </p>
<p>“Look at that pussy,” Ben grunts, his heavy palm settling on the inner thigh of the leg thrown over him. “So wet.” He swipes his touch across her escaped wetness and Rey concentrates on twisting her wrist just right. “Does fisting my ass turn you on that much?”</p>
<p>“Fuck, you know it does,” she snarls and then gasps in bliss, her fist entering her with a wet squelch. “Ohhhh, yes.” Bens hand squeezes her leg and then he pushes it up, making her whine while he slips his other hand beneath the gap created.</p>
<p>“I’m so fucking close,” Ben tells her and Rey wishes she had a hand free to touch herself. She feels like a live wire.</p>
<p>“Wait for me,” she whispers, eyes clenched tight as she pushes her hands further into each of them. It feels so good. Ben wrapped tight around her, rocking with her, arm moving beneath her, her own body fluttering around her fist. “Ben,” she asks, moaning when his slick hand slips over her thigh and settles low on her abdomen. She cries out loudly when he presses down there and his thumb brushes against her clit.</p>
<p>She wails as she cums, Ben’s loud grunt is muffled to her ears but she feels the heat and pressure of him, the hot splash of his own release on her leg.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Ben breathes and Rey chuckles. </p>
<p>“I know.” Carefully she eases her hand from herself then lets Ben move her leg because she feels boneless. She shuffled back between Ben’s thighs and kisses his knees again and tells him to relax as she gently pulls herself from him.</p>
<p>Several minutes later they stumble into the shower and when Rey pushes Ben to his knees he goes willingly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>